The reversed 'Titan's Curse' xD
by do.not.click.xx
Summary: Written along with the SON. / Yup, it's reversed. Percy went inside talos, got electrocuted... Bianca, however, was not. How can there be the PJO series if there's no Percy? Well, you're just about to find out.
1. I see the rusty contents of Talos

He raised his foot to stomp and I saw that his sole was treaded like the bottom of a trainer. There was a hole in his heel like a large manhole, and there were red words painted around it, which I only deciphered only after the foot came down: FOR MAINTENANCE ONLY.

'Crazy idea time,' I said.

Bianca looked at me nervously, 'anything.'

I told her about the maintenance hatch. 'There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. I'm going to get inside.'

'How? You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed.'

'Distract it,' I said, 'I'll just have to time it right.'

Bianca's jaw tightened. 'No, I'll go.'

'You can't. You're new at this! You'll die.'

'It's my fault the monster came after us,' she said. 'it's my responsibility. Here.' She picked up the little god statue and pressed it into my hand.

'If anything happens, give that to Nico.'

'Bianca, no!'

She charged up to Talos. I felt a sudden pang of guilt and urgency. Rushing up to her, I knocked her unconscious.

"Sorry." I whispered, though I had no idea why I said that. Laying the statue next to her, I ran up to the big bronze foot.

"Ugly, bet you can't catch me!" I yelled tauntingly as I ran, full-speed, backwards.

The statue flared his nostrils and raised his foot to stomp my into a pancake.

"PERCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Thalia scream, but I was already inside Talos.

The inside of Talos was not pretty. I figured Hephathesis probably have left it in the junkyard for a few hundred years, because the contents were rusty and smelly. Really smelly. The control panel was covered with so much dust that I could hardly see the words underneath.

Talos headed for Grover, ready to smash him. I panicked, slamming my hand down on the buttons. It didn't make a difference. The bronze foot of Talos was now one inch away from Grover, who was a shivering mass of goat fur.

"NO!" I yelled, banging the controls. Why won't they work? WHY?

Suddenly, I heard a sizzle. Then a crackle. Talos began to fall apart, the pieces scattering all over the junkyard. I scrambled to Talos' leg, frantically trying to get out in time. No use, I was too late. A piece of bronze fell on my head, knocking me unconscious.

**One word. REVIEW! How hard is it?**

l

l ** CLICK!**

l

l

l

l

l

\/


	2. Percy gets electrocuted

THALIA

I saw Percy getting squashed. I _saw_ it. I screamed. I yelled. He didn't seem to hear me. Even if he did, he took no notice of my warning.

So how come his dead body wasn't lying squashed on the ground, I don't know. What I did know, however, was that Talos was about to squash Grover next.

"No! Grover! GRO-" I yelled to the shivering mass of fur and goat legs, only to find that he wasn't about to be squashed like Percy. Talos began falling apart. At first, I heard a rumble and figured it was just the sound of thunder miles away. Soon, though, I began to realize that it wasn't thunder. It was Talos.

Chunks of bronze fell from the sky. One almost fell on my head, but I swerved to the left just in time. Soon, Talos crumpled into a pile of smothering bronze.

Zoe ran towards me. "Are thy-"

"Find Grover! And Bianca! And-" I trailed off.

"Percy." Zoe finished. "Where-"

"I don't know. I saw him being squashed by Talos. I did! I couldn't warn him in time. I-"

Zoe wasn't listening to me. She was staring at the ground, where a body lay. It was Bianca's, and in her hand, was a small statue. A statue of Hades.

- - - - - - - - - - - - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bianca

I woke up to find a porcupine staring at me. No wait. That was just Thalia's black hair. She was glaring at me, her eyes red and puffy.

"Why did you take that statue? Why?"

"I- I wanted to get it for my brother..." I trailed off.

"I – don't – care about you brother! Nooo! Why did you have to take it? Why did you have to take _him_? WHY?" She kicked angrily at a pile of bronze, sending a piece flying.

"Is- is that Talos?" I whispered.

"Yes! That's the thing that squashed Percy into pieces!"

Memories came rushing back to me. Percy's crazy idea. The hole in Talos' foot. Then he knocking me unconscious.

"Ha-have you found his body?" I asked quietly, almost not daring to ask. If they didn't... well, it would be even more of my fault they percy died.

Thalia looked taken aback for a second. "No-"

I looked down in guilt. "I know what happened to Percy. He wasn't squashed. He was electrocuted."


	3. If looks could kill, I'd be with Percy

Bianca

Thalia stared at me, her mouth half open in shock. Then, her expression morphed into one of disbelief.

"Now would you just explain to me _how _he got electrocuted?

"Well." I looked uncomfortably at my shoes. "He-he found an opening to the inside of Talos."

"He -" Thalia stared at me. "He went inside Talos?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. "It was on the sole of his foot."

Thalia seemed confused, relieved, then angry. "So he wasn't squashed."

"Yeah?" I asked, not knowing where she was getting at.

"He was electrocuted instead!"

"Sorry-" I mumbled guiltily.

"You could've gone instead of him!" She glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be with Percy right now.

"I-"

"P-eeeeeee-rcy." I was interrupted by the bleating of a goat.

Even before I turned around, I knew what I would see. A murderous looking Grover.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Annabeth

I clenched my teeth, doing my best not to collapse in exhaustion. The weight of the sky pushed down against me, forcing me to fall to my knees and kneel, trembling.

A person emerged from the shadows. "Luke." I spat out, fury giving me more strength.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. You won't have to suffer much longer." He gave me a murderous grin.

Despite my fury, I felt a chill of fear. Was he going to kill me? If he was, then who would hold the sky?

_Annabeth. _I chided myself. _There's nothing to be afraid of. You would rather die than to be begging __this bastard for mercy, right? _

"Why, you've found a replacement for me?" I asked tauntingly. "Atlas is missing his old duty?"

Luke glared at me, then smirked evilly. "Yes, I've found a replacement for you. But no, it's not Atlas." He backed away as his servants wheeled a cage inside the room. Inside the cage was a god. Artemis.

**GUYS, IF YOU ONLY ADD THIS STORY TO ALERT AND NOT REVIEW, I'M NOT GOING TO THANK YOU. SO GET OFF YOUR LAZINESS AND REVIEW!**

**Okay. Now what is the next thing that you're going to do? **

**REVIEW! you should've been thinking about that. So the next thing you're going to do is just simply PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW! xD **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Clearly, no one was listening when I told you guys to review instead of alerting. There were still many people who only alerted. So how about this? I won't publish another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. If YOU'RE too lazy to even review, I'M too lazy to publish. **


	5. Percy's news spreads

**Thanks, ppl xD Sorry if I was picky. I was just pissed off. **

**( thanks to ****Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD ****, ****chessrd**** and ****AgentCherry-Garcia212****I , I was able to write / upload this chapter. EVERYBODY say THANKS! xD ) (they were the only ones to give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. Everyone else, well, they just wrote 'update soon!' or 'nice story! Or others. These are pointless, they only make you feel all nice about yourself inside when your story actually sucks with so many mistakes. So GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM!) **

**(to vic1500: I really don't want to change Rick's story completely, so sorry, I'm not going to use that idea. Thanks for the idea, though!)**

**(to Spyrofan777 : Thanks for being the first reviewer. And for giving that tiny bit of idea ( chapter could be longer).)**

Bianca

Fine. I knew that Grover would be mad at me. But I didn't realize that he would have such a outburst. I mean, he was a nature lover, after all.

Grover's eyes were puffy. "Bring him back! Bring Percy back!"

"Sorry, Grover." I grimaced at his expression. I no longer felt the power and exhalation of being a hunter. Right now, I felt just like my old self – small, quiet,, and afraid.

" 'Sorry' doesn't bring Percy back!" Grover sniffed and burst into tears.

"Grover, come on." Thalia draped her arms over the satyr, walking towards the car. She seemed to have gotten over her craze. Feeling guilty, I followed them into the car and strapped on my seat-belt. I thought that I would be too guilty and sad to fall asleep, but as soon as I sat down, I fell asleep.

ΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩo

Third person

"MY LORD, MY LORD!" A demon tumbled up to Luke, panting.

"What?" Luke flinched, obviously surprised.

"Percy is dead!"

"What?" Luke spluttered, choking on his bread.

"Percy is dead! He was in the junkyard of the gods, and then -"

"You better come with me." Luke beckoned to the devil. "We need to talk to Lord Kronos."

ΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩo

Annabeth

Artemis struggled under the weight of the sky, but I couldn't help her. I was laying helplessly, sprawled on the ground.

Luke snickered. "Well, well, well. Looks like our guests aren't really enjoying this place, huh?"

I summoned my strength and shot back a reply. "You aren't helping at making us feel at home."

"Hmm. Arrogant." Luke mused. "Let's see if you're still going to be like that after you've heard this piece of news."

"What?" I asked hotly, but I felt a chill of fear.

"Percy is dead."

ΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩo

Artemis

I saw it coming. Annabeth's mouth dropped open in despair. "What?" She asked disbelievingly.

Luke smiled triumphantly. "Percy is dead."

"No. No way. Percy is not dead." Annabeth glared at Luke. "You're tricking me!"

"He died to save Bianca and the others. Looks like the hero has finally fallen, eh?"

"No!" Annabeth looked stricken. "He can't be!"

I wasn't that fond of Percy – all boys in fact – but I _was_ fond of Annabeth. She had a spirit of a true hunter.

"I repeat, he's dead. He died because of Bianca, who took a statue from the junkyard of the gods." Luke looked evil, like Kronos' soul was already in his body.

I couldn't believe it. My noble hunter had caused this. Tears streamed down Annabeth's face. Despite how tired and in pain I was, I tried to comfort her.

"It's okay." I whispered.

I must be really bad at comforting, because it did no good and Annabeth cried even harder.

"It's NOT okay! Percy's dead!"

"You could always join my hunter group." I tried once more, and was once more disappointed by her reaction.

"NO! It's because of your hunter that Percy died. I'm never going to join your group!"

Disappointed and helpless, I stopped trying. I was too worn out and tired from holding the sky, anyways. Sighing, I went back to trying not to collapse.

ΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩo

"Why have you called this council meeting, may I ask?"

The gods were sitting on their thrones, some tapping their foot on the floor irritatedly.

Zeus cleared his throat. "We have an important matter to discuss. Percy is dead."

Immediately the throne room filled up with chattering and muttering. Poseidon looked stricken. "What? How exactly did my son get killed?"

Zeus looked at all the gods, especially Hades. "He died saving a hunter. Bianca."

Hades looked surprised. "Bianca..." He muttered. "The name's so familiar..."

"I have found out," Zeus continued, "that Bianca is Hades' daughter."

Shocked mutterings broke out in the clearing. "What, father?" Athena asked.

"A few years ago," Hades explained. "Zeus killed my wife."

He glared at Zeus. "I hid my children in the Lotus Casino to keep them safe. This year, however, I decided to let them out."

Zeus cleared his throat. "And as soon as you let them out, they killed the hero of the prophecy."

Ares grinned. "I don't see what's so bad about that. We're better off with that punk killed.

Poseidon ignored Ares, and glared at Hades. "You owe my son! He got killed because of _your_ daughter!"

Hades sighed. For once, he didn't want an argument. He just wanted to get out of here. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want my son back. Back and alive."

ΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩo

Zoe

"Thou could have killed us! What were thou thinking?"

Bianca looked at the ground and sighed. "I- I wanted to get that figurine... It was the only one my brother didn't have..." She trailed off uneasily.

I huffed. "Thou should stop fussing over Percy. He's dead, and it's over."

"It's my fault." Bianca said flatly. "It's my fault he's dead."

"It's not thy fault!"

Bianca didn't say anything, just trudged on to the car. Sighing, I sat down in the driver's seat.

"Strap on thine seatbelt." I grimaced. "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

ΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩoΩo

**Sorry I took so long to update. And SORRY I was so pissed off last time. I was just mad, because so many of you took the time to add the story to alerts and favorites while you could've used the time to review. (Which would've made me a lot happier) Anyways, many of you reviewed afterwards. THANKS! and HAVE A NICE HOLIDAY! (IF YOU HAVE ONE) xD xD xD **


End file.
